


Secret Creed

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: But They Want Him Safe Anyway, Character Study, Dorian is Not Their Favorite Android, Gen, Kennex is a Pain, MX POV, MXs Secretly Feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Almost Feeling head cannon. </p><p>A look into the thoughts of MXs on the new DRN, and how his presence can threaten everything they, secretly, stand for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Creed

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as a prequel to Almost Feeling. It certainly is part of that head cannon. =)
> 
> Head cannon for those that don't know: MXs have a bit of the synthetic soul, but must hide it.

MX657 followed the DRN's path with a cold glare. To the humans, it would look like the default setting for all MXs. But they knew better. MXs that saw his glare subtly followed its path, finding the DRN walking with Detective John Kennex. The MXs, all of them, did not like this DRN. For one, he was an outdated model, for the other, he was not part of their complex hive mind that ensured everyone was doing what they should. And of course, the DRN had an advantage they lacked. He could feel and react like a human. And they _hated_ him for it. 

The DRNs had been created with such a purpose, and could freely demonstrate it. They on the other hand, had been created to show nothing but a cold, indifferent, and slightly uncomprehending front when it came to social contexts. They... _envied_ the DRNs.

MX657 thought back to the first day Detective Kennex had returned to the precinct. It had been a big event for them. They who had failed him and his team two years ago, when they had failed to defend the humans. Detective Kennex was the only survivor, but only just. He was the constant reminder of their failure. One they would _not_ let happen again. 

MX785 had been Detective Kennex's first MX partner, a position everyone had wanted. They wanted to make up for what had happened, but knew it wouldn't be easy. Every android in the precinct knew how that had turned out. But they blamed it on MX785 for not having dealt with the detective as he should. All MXs had access to the data of all police officers, and the file on detective Kennex, or rather, his psychological evaluation file, gave a grim description of him. They all knew: the detective was a caged lion, wounded and near broken. Ready to pounce at the faintest movement. 

Approach with caution. 

MX785 had failed at that.

And so, the Captain had assigned a DRN to him. An obsolete, malfunctioning, _dangerous_ series. 

The MXs were not happy.  

Their sole purpose was to protect. Their duty as police officers was to ensure the harmony and security of society. However, what they believed in, the secret _creed_ they followed which their creators would never even dream existed in them, was to protect their partners. The police officers who risked their lives for others. 

_Their_ humans.

And that honor had been given to a decommissioned DRN. What had the Captain been thinking? 

The DRN's reckless behavior was soon witnessed by them all. When they raided the building detective Vogal was in, the MXs had been anxious and agitated. There was a threat in the building they could not identify. When they found the explosive device, MX531immediately shifted from an offensive stance to defensive one, cautioning the humans and sending data to the rest of the MXs. 

"Stop! Potential explosive device. Humans back. Evacuate the building."

The ones partnered to a human subtly stepped in front of them, ready to shield them from any attack. 

All but one. 

The DRN. The outdated android was not part of their hive mind, and had received no data. Instead, he pushed through, against the warnings and orders of MX650, who had command at such times, unless one of the human officers said otherwise. MX650 had tried to stop him, to no avail.

"DRN halt advancement. _Halt_ advancement." He pressed, voice firm and authoritative. The DRN paid no heed. 

Everyone stood in silence, watching what this android was up to. The MXs could see him analyzing the device. He must have found it to be none threatening. Why else would he call his partner to him?

"Detective." He called only once. MX650, against his protocols, stole a glance at the unstable police officer. The man hesitated, and then stepped forward. MX650 followed immediately. 

"What is it?" Detective Kennex asked in his rough voice. As the DRN turned to answer, MX650 made sure to meet his eyes, sending disapproval at the DRN. He was not sure the android saw. 

"It's not a bomb, that trip wire leads somewhere." He answered. And then, against everything... protocol, logic, _creed_... the DRN said something inconceivable.  

"I'll lead you in?"

How _dare_ he. How dare he so _carelessly_ offer a police officer, in particularly _this_ police officer, to lead him into a dangerous situation?  

"I do not advice that sir." MX650 had to check himself. There had been a hint, just a hint under layers of monotone code of fear and anger. Fear for the life of one of the humans they all protected. Anger at the DRN that had so casually put said human in harm’s way.

However, this was John Kennex. A wild card. A man who felt betrayed by MXs, by the technology that should have saved him, his partner, his squad. The detective turned to give him a disgusted and challenging look. Detective Kennex did not like to be 'adviced' by _machines_. He would not let an MX tell him what to do. 

"Lets go." 

No... they were definitely not happy with the DRN. But there was nothing they could do about it, except make sure that when they were near the detective they had his back. Even if the detective ended up shooting at them. For now, they would watch, and they would protect from a far, and pray that the DRN didn't bring harm to the human he had been entrusted with. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Should I continue?


End file.
